Prohibited
by NicoleChan14
Summary: (Fem!RinxMephisto) Ella sabía que estaba mal, que el hombre con el que ahora vivía era su medio hermano y que lo único que debía sentir por él era un cariño fraternal. Pero sabía también que el cariño que sentía por él era mayor al que "debía ser", que era amor (y no del que hay entre parientes)...Pero no se arrepentía, incluso ahora que observaba sus ojos cerrados... (Lime)


**Prohibited**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Ao no Exorcist le pertenecen a Kazue Kato.

**Pareja: **MephistoxFem!Rin

**Advertencia: **AU y semi Gender Bender. Posible OOC. Incesto. Lime.

* * *

><p>Ella sabía que eso estaba mal, que el hombre con el que ahora vivía era su medio hermano y que lo único que debía sentir por él era un cariño fraternal. Pero sabía también que el cariño que sentía por él era mayor al que "debía ser", que era amor (y no del que hay entre parientes).<p>

Incluso aún recuerda cuando lo conoció.

En ese momento, Rin acababa de cumplir los quince años, y durante todo ese tiempo ella y su hermano gemelo fueron criados en una iglesia, bajo el cuidado del Reverendo Fujimoto, un viejo amigo de su madre. Aunque ellos nunca la conocieron, más que por fotografías y los relatos del reverendo.

Fujimoto siempre fue como un padre para ella. Por ello sufrieron inmensamente cuando él falleció. Y no sabían a donde debían ir, donde vivirían de ahora en adelante.

Fue entonces cuando descubrieron que su padre biológico había tenido dos hijos antes de conocer a su madre. Ambos ya eran mayores de edad, y habían aceptado acogerlos y hacerse cargo de ambos.

Ahí lo conoció…

Al mayor, de veintiocho años, Mephisto Pheles.

Rin recuerda que la primera vez que lo vio, un par de días después del entierro de Fujimoto, no pudo evitar pensar en que vestía de forma bastante rara. Mucho más blanco y rosa de lo que estaba acostumbrada a ver en un hombre. Pero casi de inmediato su atención se centró en sus ojos, dos brillantes orbes verdes, cuya mirada era tan profunda que parecía analizarla desde lo más recóndito de su alma. Aquella mirada fue, sin duda, lo que primero de la atrajo; lo primero que le provocó tales emociones (prohibido…).

Poco después de conocerlos, Rin y su hermano hicieron sus maletas, llevando consigo a un pequeño gato negro como herencia de su "padre".

Durante el viaje (Rin aun recuerda la sensación de estar en aquel auto, con bastante olor a nuevo, mesclado con dulces y caramelo) pudo notar como su gemelo se removía de forma incomoda, con la mirada fija en el paisaje tras la ventana. Sin embargo no le dio importancia a ello, y posó su mirada azul en el retrovisor, donde se reflejaban aquellos ojos verdes que, curiosamente, parecían mirarla únicamente a ella. Aun recuerda esa sensación, como si él pudiera ver hasta el más oscuro de sus pensamientos con su mirada.

La casa era de dos pisos, con cuatro habitaciones; al parecer Mephisto había insistido en comprar una casa más grande para que todos estuvieran cómodos. Pues, como Amaimon le contó a la mayor de los Okumura al llegar, antes vivían juntos en un departamento.

Con el tiempo Rin logró adaptarse bien a este nuevo ambiente. Se llevaba bastante bien con sus medios hermanos. Y mientras más tiempo pasaba con él, podía notar como aquella extraña atracción (pecado pecado) hacia Mephisto crecía.

Pero de inmediato pudo notar que su gemelo no se encontraba a gusto en es lugar, y tampoco parecía querer aceptar a ambos Pheles como sus hermanos y a menudo discutían sobre cualquier cosa. Eso la entristeció ¿verdad? Rin amaba a su hermano, pero no comprendía porque era tan terco, él nunca había sido así.

Los primeros días vivieron los cuatro juntos, y la de ojos azules se sorprendió un poco al saber que Amai-nii, como había empezado a llamarlo, a sus diecinueve años iba a emprender un viaje por Japón. Ya había terminado sus estudios y quería tomarse un tiempo para relajarse antes de decidir si continuaría estudiando o no. Y, aunque varias veces discutían y peleaban de forma amistosa, debía admitir que iba a extrañarlo.

Dos veces por semana ella y Mephisto realizaban video-llamadas con Amaimon. Una vez le había preguntado a Yukio si quería acompañarlos, pero él se negó, con una mirada fría.

También era obvio para Rin que Yukio quería irse lo más pronto que pudiera de ahí. Por ello se alegró cuando consiguió una beca para estudiar en la academia de la Verdadera Cruz (lugar donde irónicamente impartía clases Mephisto). E inmediatamente optó por quedarse a dormir en los dormitorios, por lo que solo vendría los fines de semana.

Cuando se fue, ella apenas pudo despedirse. No comprendía porque Yukio estaba tan reacio a aceptar vivir con su medio hermano.

Y ahora solo vivían en esa casa Rin y Mephisto. Era un lugar bastante tranquilo, y su medio hermano solía ayudarle con los deberes, a los cuales no era muy aplicada. Se divertían bastante juntos, pero a veces Rin se sentía incomoda al tenerlo muy cerca. Era como un escalofrío que recorría la espina dorsal, pero esa sensación no era molesta, mejor dicho se te hacía hasta adictiva (pecado) y cálida.

Un día Mephisto mencionó que iba a hacer algunos esfuerzos por conseguir que Rin fuera admitida en la academia. Ella no lo comprendió, nunca había anhelado entrar en tal institución y él lo sabía. Pero después lo comprendió, Yukio se lo había pedido.

El gemelo menor siempre había soñado con ser un doctor, y Rin estaba segura en que lo lograría, era muy inteligente. Sin embargo ella nunca quiso un sueño tan profesional, solo quería terminar la escuela para entrar en alguna escuela para chefs o algo por el estilo, se le daba bien cocinar, eso siempre se lo decían. Pero Yukio no estaba satisfecho con esa decisión y quería que estudiara algo mas profesional, pensando que hacia un favor al preocuparse por _su _futuro. A diferencia de él, Mephisto si la apoyaba con su decisión, solía mencionar que lo más importante era que uno disfrutara y se divirtiera haciendo lo que deseara, y a Rin le gustaba mucho cocinar.

A veces ambos discutían por lo distinto de sus opiniones, Rin los observabas escondida detrás de la puerta del cuarto de Mephisto. La mayoría de las veces Mephisto ganaba, terminando las discusiones con esa sonrisa que le caracterizaba y, aunque a veces parecía espeluznante, era, según ella, atractiva.

Finalmente, y tras dar algunos exámenes, la Okumura mayor quedó inscrita en la academia. Le fue un poco difícil amoldarse a las clases pero Mephisto la ayudó bastante. A diferencia de Yukio, Rin optó por realizar diariamente viajes hacia y desde la escuela a su casa, por alguna razón no quería perder los momentos a solas con Mephisto.

Hizo algunos amigos ahí; una chica llamada Shiemi, bastante tímida y un poco torpe; una chica de extrañas cejas llamada Izumo, que a veces parecía pesada pero era amable cuando la llegabas a conocer; un chico llamado Konekomaru, bastante listo; un chico de cabello teñido y actitud un poco pervertida, Renzo (aunque todos le llamaban por su apellido); y un chico con pircings llamado Ryuuji. Sus amigos solían molestarlos, pues Rin y él solían discutir y competir mucho, diciendo que parecían una pareja o cosas así. Pero ella nunca lo quiso como otra cosa que como un rival y un amigo, y aunque debía admitir que tenía lo suyo, para la morocha no era tan guapo como su medio hermano.

Ese pensamiento la sorprendió, ¿Por qué lo comparaba con Mephisto? ¿Y por qué pensaba que era guapo? Eso era normal ¿verdad? No porque fueran parientes no podía pensar que era atractivo ¿verdad?

* * *

><p>Se encontraba ahora sentada en la vacía cama, en el cuarto de su gemelo. Ahora debía estar cenando en la academia o algo por el estilo. Últimamente sentía bastante añoranza por verlo, pero, a la vez, no quería verlo. Era muy raro.<p>

Tal vez tenía algo que ver con que se había dado cuenta que algo estaba mal con lo que sentía hacia Mephisto. No era normal querer tenerlo siempre a su lado, sintiendo su respiración con ella y el latir de su corazón. Pero aun así…

(Tal vez se estaba enamorando de él). No. No, no era posible, ¿Eso estaba mal? Pensaba. Esta mal, esta muy mal. Comparten sangre verdad. Un mismo padre. Pero…

(Tal vez se había enamorado de el al apenas verle, ver sus ojos). Pero… esa sensación era tan cálida, no podía ser otra cosa. Lo amaba ¿verdad?

- Si…

Pero, sabia que eso estaba mal, que el hombre con el que ahora vivía era su medio hermano y que lo único que debía sentir por él era un cariño fraternal. Pero sabía también que el cariño que sentía por él era mayor al que "debía ser", que era amor (y no del que hay entre parientes).

En simples palabras sabia que ese amor estaba prohibido por la sociedad. Pero, y aunque fue criada en una iglesia, nunca había sentido esa necesidad de confiar en Dios o de seguir sus reglas. Por lo que no le importaba mucho eso en este sentido. Pero lo que en verdad le preocupaba un poco era que pensaría su gemelo si se enterara. ¿Acaso le daría asco? Era lo más probable, para su pesar. Porque la sociedad tenía prohibido las uniones de ese tipo e irónicamente ella antes pensaba igual, no podía entender como esas personas podían enamorarse de sus primos o hermanos y le daba asco siquiera imaginarse a si misma actuando así con Yukio. Pero ahora que había conocido a Mephisto…

Pero también sabia que era muy poco probable que él la viera como algo más que una niña, hace un par de meses había cumplido los dieciséis. Hasta era probable que el tampoco aprobara el…incesto.

Él no debía saber de sus sentimientos.

Además parecía que el ya tenia a alguien en su corazón.

Lo sabe porque un día iba a entrar a su habitación cuando escuchó la voz de Amaimon. Y se sorprendió, Mephisto siempre la llamaba cuando Amaimon realizaba una video-llamada. Pegó la oreja a la puerta y llena de curiosidad escuchó un poco de la conversación.

- Pero, ¿Por qué ella Aniue?- Era la voz de Amai-nii.- Aun es una niña y además…

- Se lo que dirás y no es necesario, Amaimon.- Ahora hablaba Mephisto.- Pero intenta comprenderme, ella me ha cautivado el corazón. Algún día lo entenderás querido Otouto.

- No se si lo logre entender. Pero te apoyare en todo Aniue.

No pudo seguir escuchando, porque se fue inmediatamente a su cuarto.

¿Cautivado el corazón? ¿Quien? ¿Acaso Mephisto se había enamorado de alguien?

Se afirmó en la puerta del cuarto y se deslizó hasta caer sentada. Con unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Pero si lo pensaba era lógico; Mephisto era joven, estaba por cumplir los veintinueve, era bastante apuesto, por lo menos para ella, tenía un trabajo estable y ganaba buen dinero. Si alguna mujer rechazaba todo eso debía estar loca.

No pudio evitar sentir envidia. Esa mujer, tenía tanta suerte. Ella no era la patética media hermana de Mephisto, que se deprimía al no poder estar con el.

Fue entonces cuando Rin se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de él.

* * *

><p>- Soy muy egoísta.- Murmuró Rin en su completa soledad, en el cuarto de su gemelo.<p>

Debía enterrar aquellos sentimientos (pecado pecado) en el fondo de su corazón y permitir que Mephisto fuera feliz con esa mujer que no conocía.

Sintió de repente una pequeña lagrima descender por su mejilla y de inmediato la secó. No debía llorar, si él la veía en ese estado le preguntaría que sucede y no quería mentirle.

Entonces pensó, que tal vez nada de esto estaría pasando si hubiera decidido vivir en los dormitorios de la academia, ella y Mephisto no se habrían vuelto tan cercanos y no le dolería el corazón en estos momentos. Y tal vez, jamás debieron haberse conocido, así nunca hubiera sentido esa extraña atracción hacia su mirada, y nada de esto hubiera pasado, no se habría enamorado de él.

- Si…pero, yo quiero conocerlo.- Murmuró.

No estaba arrepentida. Para nada.

- Soy muy egoísta.- Repitió y pensaba que era verdad.

Lentamente salió del cuarto de Yukio. Por dentro añoraba aquellos días de inocencia cuando era una niña, cuando no conocía el amor.

Al salir, quedó frente a frente con la puerta del cuarto de Mephisto. Maldijo por lo bajo al sentirse tentada a abrirla y sentir el aroma a dulces y ramen (las comidas favoritas del Pheles). El cuarto de Yukio quedaba al lado del de Amai-nii, y frente al cuarto de tu gemelo estaba el de Mephisto y a su lado la de Rin.

Estiró un poco la mano, cerrada en un puño, con la intención de tocar la puerta. Sabía que era probable que Mephisto estuviera descansando de su trabajo, viendo algún anime o usando su computadora. Pero sentía ansias de verlo. Pero… Finalmente decidió seguir su camino y entrar a su propio cuarto.

Pero cuando estaba por avanzar, Mephisto abrió la puerta. Por unos momentos se le quedó viendo en silencio, con esa mirada que parecía analizar sus movimientos. Rin se sonrojo un poco.

- ¿Qué ocurre Rin?- Le encantaba cuando él decía su nombre, había tardado en convencerlo de no decirle Okumura-Kun (por lo menos no cuando estuvieran en casa).- Ya es tarde deberías estar dormida.- Le sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes.

- ¿Tarde?- Dijo Rin abriendo los ojos. Luego miró el reloj que había en la pared: eran las 22:46. Se sorprendió bastante, ¿Cómo cuanto tiempo estuvo en el cuarto de Yukio?- No sabia que hora era.- Murmuró avergonzada.

- Ve a dormir, aunque mañana sea viernes igual hay escuela.- Dijo Mephisto.

- Si. Mañana llega Yukio.- Recordó, y notó como Mephisto dejó de sonreír.- Y Amai-nii va a venir a visitarnos por el fin de semana.- Dijo sonriendo.

- Si.- Mephisto volvió a sonreírle.- Descansa.

- Si…- Pero sentía que no podía irse.- Descansa…

Entonces Mephisto, con un rápido movimiento la tomó de la barbilla con delicadeza, como quien toma a una muñeca de cristal. Acercó sus rostros y la besó en la mejilla, pero al mismo tiempo tan cerca de la boca que la hizo estremecer.

- Estas fría.- Dijo al tiempo que le tomaba la mano.- ¿Qué sucede Rin?

- Na-nada.- Tartamudeo con la cara roja.- So-solo estoy un po-poco cansada.

- ¿En serio?- Empezó a acariciar su mano.

¿Qué diablos le ocurría? De alguna manera se zafo de su agarre y camino hacia su cuarto, intentando ignorar que sus ojos seguían clavados en ella.

Rin entró en su habitación, y colocó una mano (aquella que _él _había tomado) a la altura de su pecho. A la vez que colocaba la otra en su mejilla besada. Su respiración estaba un poco agitada y sus mejillas coloradas. La sensación de sus labios contra su piel la maravilló, pensó de inmediato en como se sentiría tenerlos contra sus labios y los mordió con un poco de ansiedad.

Fue entonces cuando escucho una pequeña risita a sus espaldas. _Él _la había seguido. Cerró la puerta tras de si, Rin no volteo a mirarlo. El caminó hasta quedar detrás de Rin, colocando una mano sobre la que tenia en su mejilla.

- ¿Ocurre algo Rin?- Preguntó, parecía divertido con la situación.- Pareces…nerviosa.

- No-no lo estoy.- Dijo fingiendo seguridad.

- ¿Y porque estas tan sonrojada?- Murmuró en su oído y Rin se agitó al sentir su cálido aliento.

- Yo…- No tenía respuesta.

- ¿Acaso te molesta mi presencia?- Pregunto el recargando su mentón en el hombro de la de ojos azules.

- No…eso no.- Dijo de inmediato.- Es que yo…

- Desde hace un tiempo que te noto extraña, Rin.- Dijo acariciando la mano que tomaba.- ¿No estarán pasándote cosas en la escuela?

- ¿En la escuela?- Por algún motivo, se sintió un poco desilusionada.- No, estoy bien en la escuela.

- Entonces… ¿acaso hay algún chico que te guste?- Preguntó, y Rin pudo notar un dije de molestia en su voz.

- ¿U-un chico?- Repitió sonrojándose.- Por supuesto que no…

- ¿Segura? ¿No será Shima-Kun o Suguro-Kun?- Mephisto sabia que ella era buena amiga de esos dos.- O tal vez alguien mas como Yukio…

- ¿Yu-yukio? Qu-que dices, él es mi hermano.- Dijo, algo un poco irónico ¿cierto?

- ¿Y eso es muy importante?- Preguntó arqueando una ceja.

- Bu-bueno…- No sabia como responder a ello.- ¿Por qué me preguntas estas cosas Mephisto?

- ¿Con que intentando cambiar el tema? Bueno, solo te diré que estoy preocupado por mi querida Imouto.

- Aah…- Sintió mucha tristeza.- ¿Mephisto tu estas enamorado?

- ¿De donde sacas eso?- Preguntó aunque no molesto solo con curiosidad.

- Bueno es que…hace unos días escuche que hablabas con Amai-nii y mencionaste que te gustaba una chica…-L e costó bastante decir eso último, lo cual salió en apenas un hilillo de voz.

Mephisto le sonrió y soltó. Tomó a Rin por los hombros haciéndolos quedar frente a frente.

- ¿Y te preocupa la idea de que me guste alguien Rin?

Rin se quedó casi sin habla ¿Qué le diría ahora?

- Yo…yo solo creo que si te gusta alguien, A-amai-nii y yo la deberíamos conocer.- Murmuró no muy convencida de sus propias palabras.

- Y… ¿tu quien crees que pueda ser esa persona?- Preguntó Mephisto con una sonrisa divertida.

¿Quién seria? Rin no lo sabia, tal vez alguna de sus colegas en la academia. No…recordaba muy bien que Amai-nii había dicho _"es solo una niña"_, ¿acaso le gustaba alguna de las compañeras de Rin? ¿Acaso Shiemi o Izumo? Se sorprendió mucho, ¿Qué haría si resultaba ser una de sus amigas?

Elevó un poco el rostro para verle a la cara. Esos ojos verdes que tanto le encantaban.

- Bu-bueno, no lo se…- Dijo un poco triste, ya no quería seguir hablando de este tema.

- ¿Ninguna idea?- Empezó a sentir como sus brazos descendieron hasta su cintura, rodeándola y abrazándola.

- N-no.- Respondió a la vez que Rin sentía un escalofrió delicioso recorrer su cuerpo.

Mephisto parecía disfrutar al ver Rin como empezaba a sonrojarse. Se agachó un poco hasta que su rostro y el de ella quedaron a la misma altura. El sonrojo de Rin aumentó. Mephisto recargó la cabeza en su hombro nuevamente, estaban tan cerca que Rin podía sentir su aroma, bastante dulce y embriagador.

- ¿Quién crees que pueda ser, Rin?- Volvió a preguntar.

- Mephisto… ¿Po-por qué?- Pregunto Rin, se sentía muy nerviosa pero a la vez no quería que él la soltara.

Rin sintió la nariz de Mephisto contra su cabello, como si disfrutara del aroma que emanaban. Él se alejó un poco hasta quedar frente a frente (esos ojos verdes). Y murmuró con voz profunda:

- Tu también estas enamorada, ¿no Rin?

- Si.- No supo porque había respondido eso cuando no quería.

- ¿Y yo puedo saber de quien?- Preguntó acercándose mas a ella.- Me gustaría saberlo…porque…

Sus bocas estaban ahora a tan corta distancia que la Okumura mayor podía sentir lo cálido de su respiración. ¿Por qué hacia esto? No paraba de preguntarse. Ustedes eran parientes no…

Entonces él la besó…

Al principio no fue más que un modesto roce de labios. Pero después pasó a ser mas profundo. Rin cerró los ojos lentamente, dejándose llevar por esa (prohibida) sensación. Mephisto sonrió al ver que correspondía. El beso se profundizó tanto que no la chica no se dio cuenta cuando ya podía sentir su lengua recorrer su boca, como en una danza. Algo que nunca había sentido, emociones que no pensaba que existían. Unas traviesas manos empezaron a acariciar su cintura. Y Rin colocó sus manos en los hombros de Mephisto para acercarlo más a ella.

Ese beso, primer beso de Rin si lo pensaba bien, era tan diferente a todo lo que ella hubiera imaginado, pero no era desagradable. Rin se estremeció al sentir una mano debajo de su blusa y dejó escapar un pequeño gemido que rompió el beso.

Mephisto la miró unos segundos para después sonreírte.

- Mephisto…- Murmuro con un sonrojo persistente en sus mejillas.

- ¿Y de quien estas enamorada Rin?- Preguntó Mephisto antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa.

Se sorprendió un poco, pudo sentir como sus mejillas se ruborizaban aun más. Pero le sonrió a Mephisto un poco nerviosa y susurro.

- De ti…

No pudo decir más porque su boca volvió a ser atrapada por los labios de Mephisto. La misma sensación (pecado) se instaló en su pecho. Algo que le hacia olvidar el hecho de que fueran medios hermanos. Y que le hacia solo querer quedarse así, con el para siempre, demostrarle que en verdad le amaba. Antes de que se diera cuenta el volvió a acariciar su espalda y la cintura por debajo de su blusa y Rin sintió la necesidad de hacer lo mismo. Movio torpemente una mano hacia el primer botón de su camisa, él se dio cuenta de la intención y la ayudó un poco. Ya habían llegado a un punto en el no podían parar. Aunque tampoco querían.

Los labios de Mephisto empezaron a descender por su cuello, acariciándolo suavemente. Rin empezó a jadear por la sensación de ser besada en esa zona de piel sensible y delgada.

Las emociones que abordaban su pequeño corazón eran innumerables. Solo quería seguir con todo eso y dejarse ser besada y sostenida por quien amaba. Rompiendo aquella barrera sanguínea. Ya nada le importaba. (Y le gustaban mucho sus besos, eran dulces, especiales; tal vez porque eran los primeros que había probado.) Ni siquiera le importaba pensar como terminaría todo, que harían después, todo lo que existía para los dos era el ahora, lo que estaban haciendo y sintiendo ahora.

De repente Mephisto se apartó. Para verle al rostro. Ahora ninguno de ellos traían puestas sus camisas, y Rin se sonrojo porque él la estaba viendo en ese estado. Avergonzada intentó cubrirse con sus brazos.

- Mephisto ¿Qué…?- Pregunto, pero él le acaricio el rostro, interrumpiéndola.

- No te avergüences.- Dijo sonriendo.- Eres hermosa para mi.

Los ojos de Rin brillaron al escuchar aquello y sonrió. Se acercó a él y lo beso de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Mephisto recostó a Rin con suavidad en su cama, colocándose arriba de ella y besándola en los labios. Rin lo abrazo con desesperación correspondiendo de inmediato. Los besos comenzaron a bajar, por su cuello y pecho. Le acariciaba las piernas por debajo de la falda, y ella tocabas su pecho que estaba bastante caliente en comparación con sus frías manos.<p>

Rin ya no pensaba en "que pasaría si…". Ya no se preguntaba que haría después, como llevarían todo esto, que pensaría Yukio; ya no le importaba. Solo le importaba sentir su piel y sus labios contra los suyos.

"Ella sabía que eso estaba mal, que el hombre con el que ahora vivía era su medio hermano y que lo único que debía sentir por él era un cariño fraternal. Pero sabía también que el cariño que sentía por él era mayor al que "debía ser", que era amor (y no del que hay entre parientes)."

Pero no se arrepentía de amarlo, incluso ahora que observaba sus ojos cerrados, enmarcados con esas oscuras ojeras, características suyas. Y le sonrió dulcemente. No podía dormir, aunque estaba agotada.

De repente el comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos. Le sonrió y Rin se acercó más a él y le robo un beso.

- Te quiero…- Murmuro y ahora fue el quien la besó.- Te amo…

Mephisto la abrazó contra su pecho, acariciando su cabello. Y de repente a Rin la invadió cierta preocupación.

- Mephisto…- Susurro.

- ¿Mh?- Musitó.

- ¿Es-esto esta bien?- Preguntó y él la entendió de inmediato.

- ¿Tu crees que esta mal?- Preguntó.- Yo te amo, por eso creo que esta bien ¿no?

Rin se quedo en silencio unos momentos. ¿Estaba bien o mal? No le importaba con tal de estar a su lado.

- Ya…eso no me importa.- Se acurruco mas contra él.

Mephisto sonrió y siguió acariciando sus cabellos negruzcos. Rin intento dormir pero no lograba ni cerrar los ojos. Suspiro.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó Mephisto.

- No puedo dormir. Y mañana hay clase.- Respondió Rin.

- Ah, no te preocupes por eso, no creo que sea bueno que vayas mañana, estando tan "agotada".- La Okumura se sonrojo y Mephisto sonrió con picardía.- Creo que yo también pediré el día libre mañana.

- Bien.- Dijo Rin intentando acomodarse. Mephisto la besó el la cabeza.

- Descansa.- Dijo cerrando los ojos.

- Descansa, Mephisto.- Dijo Rin sonriendo.

El corazón de Mephisto latía de forma muy rítmica. Meciendo a Rin. Quien pensó por unos momentos, no se arrepentía de nada sin duda pero sentía…curiosidad, ¿Cómo serian las cosas de ahora en adelante?

- Bueno,- Pensó.- no importa, con tal de estar siempre así.

Cerró los ojos lentamente, quedándose por fin dormida en los brazos de Mephisto.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola lectores de fanfics. Espero que les haya gustado este one-short. A mi honestamente no terminó por convencerme del todo, pero bueno...<strong>

**Esperaré sus comentarios y criticas.**

**Me inspiré a escribir esto después de leer el fanfic Two birds de Mentes Perversas (se los recomiendo mucho) que también utiliza la temática de Fem!Rin. Se me hizo bastante interesante esa idea de los gemelos que fueron acogidos por sus medios hermanos. **

**Tengo pensado escribir una especie de secuela de este fic, y también unos one-short contando las perspectivas de Mephisto y tal vez de Yukio.**

**En fin, ojalá les haya gustado. Comenten y que tengan un buen día.**


End file.
